Love Lost And Gained
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Rose and 10.5 Jamie along with their newly grown TARDIS are pulled back into the other reality Jamie and River die to save their spouses leaving Rose and The Doctor to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts RT11 RT10.5 JHAP MSMSJ 11RS GCWRW IJLJ.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any claim to Doctor who or any of the characters they belong to Russell T Davies and Steven Moffett and the BBC. I make no profit from the writing of this story, it is for entertainment only.**

_**LOVER LOST AND GAINED**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

**Rose let out a tearful sigh, as she looked down at her currently pink skinned new born son, after twelve months of pregnancy and fifteen hours of gruelling labour. He looked so much like his father, that it was agony just gazing at him. Only difference being that he had a very dark brown tuff of hair on top of his head, her hair. The rest was pure Jamie.**

**Rose froze, as she suddenly realised she knew what she would name her son. She would name him for his father, at least the name he had chosen for himself. She would name him Jamie Peter Tyler. Peter for her father, both versions of him.**

**She looked up from her son for the first time since Martha had cleaned him up and placed him in a warm white blanket, before depositing him into her waiting and more than willing, loving arms.**

**She saw The Doctor was eyeing the little boy. He smiled gently, as he reached out to gently smooth his finger tip over the little pink fingers, only for the little one to suddenly grasp the finger touching him.**

**The Doctor let out a quite chuckle. He commented quietly to Rose, "He's beautiful, Rose, and the lad has a strong grip already. He is going to be so strong when he grows up, just like his father had been."**

**Rose let out a tearful chuckle, before she felt tears begin to rapidly fill her deep green eyes. She choked out, all of the laughter suddenly too much to maintain, "He should be here, should be the one holding him. He should be the one commenting on how beautiful he is. It should be Jamie's finger that his son grips, commenting on how strong his grip is. It's not fare damn it."**

**The Doctor sighed wearily as he replied, "No it's not fare, far from it in fact." He added, "And yeah, it should be him experiencing what I currently am." He scrubbed a hand across his face. Rose watched him, as his expression suddenly crumbled with grief, like she was very familiar with, as she too was also feeling it.**

**The Doctor choked out bitterly, "Just as it should be River at my side right now, offering her own congratulations. But she's not, nor will she ever be again." He closed his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose, as a single tear he was unable to conceal trailed slowly down his cheek.**

**He concluded in a pained sounding whisper, "It is something I am going to have to deal with, no matter how much it is currently causing me grief beyond anything I felt since you got trapped in the other reality, if not possibly worse."**

**Rose allowed her own tears of grief to flow freely as she replied, "Jamie's death packed a worse punch then you regenerating in front of me the first time did. Or even losing you the first time, it was worse than the second time you left me on that blasted beach in Norway."**

**She sobbed quietly, as she choked out, "Left me with the most precious gift you could have ever given to me, even if I was far too blinded by my grief over you leaving me behind for a second time, without saying how you truly felt, to realise it."**

**She concluded, "Leaving me with what I deemed a poor consolation prize at the time, a mere substitute for the genuine article. How wrong was I? He was no consolation prize or a substitute for you. He would eventually end up as my world, the sole reason what I woke up for each day."**

**Luckily Martha and Amy entered the room the moment that Jamie started to fuss slightly, being able to sense the grief from both his mother and The Doctor. The emotions were making him angsty, as the poor little mite had no idea how to digest such emotions yet.**

**Both Martha and Amy caught onto this instantly, noticing how overcome with grief they were. They both knew that Time Lords were not only time sensitive, but also could sense emotions, if they were particularly strong in their intensity.**

**Martha reached forward and gently took Jamie from Rose's arms. She whispered to Rose, "I promise to return him to you once you and The Doctor calm down. The poor little guy can sense something isn't right, it's affecting him."**

**Amy added looking at The Doctor with a pained and sympathetic glance, "And he does not know how to deal with your emotions, they are too strong and overwhelming for him, being so young, he can't handle them,"**

**Rose reluctantly nodded in agreement, before she was completely overwhelmed, doubling over in her grief. The Doctor quickly made his way over to Rose, taking her into his arms, holding her tightly. He buried his face in her hair, silently letting his own tears flow, soaking her dark hair in the process.**

**Both silent thought back on the months and the cursed event that led to right where they were right then.**


	2. One

_**LOVE LOST AND GAINED**_

_**AN ACCIDENTAL BREACH OF REALITIES**_

**Rose laughed at something her husband had commented on jokingly. He asked around giggles of his own, "But seriously, Rose where would you like to go next? We have all of time and space of this reality at our finger tips for our choosing and entertainment, so where to, my darling wife?" **

**Before Rose could answer the TARDIS lurched violently, causing Rose to grab hold of the side of the console. Rose let out a startled yelp, as the console suddenly sparked violently, and set a light with slowly spreading flames.**

**To Rose it felt like they were free falling, no being pulled more like, nothing like any TARDIS time travelling she had ever experienced. Well, except for that one time when they crashed landed in this reality, she the other Doctor and Mickey.**

**Rose called out in panic, "Doctor, what's happening, it feels like something is pulling us downwards?" Doctor Jamie Tyler better known as just The Doctor ran around to the other side of the console as the TARDIS shook violently. **

**He gripped the edge of the console as he replied, "We've somehow lost the time vortex, meaning the old girl has nowhere or any choice but to fall, we're going to crash." As he said this the TARDIS let out a truly sick sounding moan, as somewhere on the console let out an even larger shower of sparks, causing both Rose and The Doctor to duck out of the way.**

**Rose suddenly went rigid as she quickly thought back on what he had said about the time vortex being missing. She gasped out aloud in horror, as she remembers such an event ever occurring only once before. That had been back in the other reality. **

**That incident had led to the original and older TARDIS crashing into the reality that she now lived in. Only this time, The Doctor would not be able to give a decade of his life to safe the TARDIS. Unlike the full Time Lord version of The Doctor, Jamie's life span was somewhat limited when compared to his Time Lord counterpart in the other reality.**

**She continued to hold on for dear life, her sense of horror growing by the second, as she thought of the implications of what was currently happening. Watching in numb disbelief as her husband's converse clad feet skidded across the metal grating of the console room, as he made his way around to the other side.**

**There was suddenly another much larger and rougher lurch, as they both held on for grim death. Rose screamed across the console, "Think about it, what happened the last time the time vortex vanished and the old girl was left to free fall. Exactly where did she crash land? Only this time I don't honestly thinking we're free falling through a crack in time, but being pulled by something."**

**The Doctor looked across the console at his wife, a look of genuine fear very much present, realising she was right. He also came to the same conclusion as Rose had, that being he could not safely give his precious ship ten years of his life. **

**He felt a overwhelming grief fill him as he realised it was not possible, he was more human than Time Lord, unlike his other self who had been quite the opposite. More Time Lord then human, his eyes to be more specific were the only part of him that is human.**

**They both braced themselves as the TARDIS gave one more final lurch, before letting out a god-awful screeching sound. Rose and The Doctor were thrown backwards, as the TARDIS crash landed, smoke and sparks were spraying everywhere.**

**The Doctor and Rose coughed and spluttered, as smoke started to bellow out around them, as the console was on fire. The Doctor shakily got to his feet, holding out a hand for Rose to take. He pulled her to her feet, before staggering to grab the nearby fire extinguisher.**

**Rose staggered to the nearby seat, as The Doctor quickly put out the flames spreading rapidly across the console. Both were coughing, as the fumes from the fire got onto their chests. The density of the smoke was horrific.**

**Both had tears in their eyes, and it was not just from the smoke stinging them. No, those tears were of grief, due to the fact the TARDIS was good as dead, the TARDIS in question, literately only a toddler by TARDIS standards and years.**

**Rose looked up startled, as did The Doctor when they heard rapid pounding on the doors to the TARDIS. She and he exchanged a worried glance. The Doctor choked out, "How much do you want to bet we are going to open that door and find a sky completely void of any Zeppelins?"**

**Rose asked, "Doctor, I don't think we ended up here by accident. There are no cracks in the void between both realities, the other you completely sealed them off five years ago." She added, "Did it feel like we were being pulled by something, instead of just free falling?"**

**The Doctor frowned at the door as the pounding become louder. Both he and Rose froze as a very familiar voice called out, "Doctor, River, Amy, you lot alright in there?" Another not so familiar and welsh female voice called out in alarm, "Damn it Jack, they crashed landed inside of the Hub." (Exit wounds and Children of earth never happened)**

**They heard another female voice yell, "Jack, I am getting reports from Martha that there are Daleks and Cybermen, as well as creatures covered from head to toe in flames. Martha said they're heading this way, they want access to the rift."**

**Rose and The Doctor exchanged a look of horrified disbelief at what they heard. What the hell had they literately crash landed in on? Just as The Doctor opened his mouth to comment, they heard the one sound, the one sound The Doctor could have done without hearing. That sound being the sound of another TARDIS materializing outside the door. Never there being any doubt as to who the TARDIS in question belong to.**

**They heard another unfamiliar voice speak out, "What the hell is going on here, Jack, the TARDIS alarm went off like crazy?" They heard Jack replying, "Well, Doc, where would you like me to start. How about another TARDIS has crashed landed inside of the Hub?"**

**He added blandly, "Or, how about we just got word from Martha that Cybermen, Daleks, and some kind of race covered entirely in fire is heading this way, hell bent on screwing around with the rift?"**

**Rose looked from The Doctor then to the door, as she heard a knock on their TARDIS door again, and the same voice, who they now knew to be The Doctor calling out to them, "Alright which one of me is in there, and you alright in there?" **

**Jamie gritted his teeth, something finally having snapped inside of him. His TARDIS was dead, meaning he sure as hell did not want to deal with the full Time Lord version of himself. Meaning what he did next was totally not unexpected, at least not to Rose, who could clearly see her husband was about to blow his stack.**

**He barked out in a sarcastic tone, "Oh yeah, where should I begin, huh, Rose love? He wants to know whether we're okay. Let's see, we have dumps and bruises, and oh yeah, my TARDIS is as good as dead."**

**He growled venomously, loud enough for all to hear, "I can't give ten years of my life, unlike some certain damn Time Lords can, when you consider I am more human than Time Lord. My life span is little on the sparingly short side, thank you very much. Am I alright you ask, what the bloody hell do you think?"**

**The Doctor quickly walked to the door, grabbing his long coat as he went. He then practically ripped the door off its hinges. He scowled as he took in the sight of the eleventh Doctor for the first time. He muttered sarcastically, "Ha, and if all that other stuff wasn't enough, you looking younger than me just adds insult to injury."**

**The eleventh Doctor merely raised an eyebrow of disbelief. His look softened ever so slightly at the sight of Rose coming out of the TARDIS. He noted Rose was only eyeing him with very mild interest at the most.**

**He took in the sight of the woman he had at one point loved with everything that he was, for the first time in almost three and a half years. He noted her hair was still blonde, but much darker, resembling a strawberry blonde colour almost. And it now reached passed her elbows, much longer then it had been, even when he first met her all of those years ago.**

**She barely looked to be a couple of years older than when he had last seen her. Time had been and was continuing to be very kind to Rose Tyler. She was even more beautiful then he remembered.**

**But the one thing he was startled to realise, was the fact he knew immediately that he still loved Rose Tyler, although it was not the kind of love it had once been, nor as intense, not even a mere shadow of it.**

**He also noted by the expression on her face, that she had obviously come to the same conclusion as he. He could see the warm fondness there, but that was as deep as it seemed to go.**

**He finally took note of the fact her gaze had suddenly dropped to his hands, he instantly knowing she had discovered his wedding band. He found no jealousy of any description in her gaze, if anything there was a knowingly glint in her eyes, and a small smile curving the corners of her lips.**

**He watched her as she was unconsciously rubbing her thumb of her right hand over her left ring finger, which had a white golden and white diamond wedding band, along with a white golden and diamond engagement ring. **

**He could well imagine how beyond expensive those diamonds were. The largest of all the Diamonds on her engagement ring was rather quite large. It sparkled stunningly, even he could see how truly breathtaking it was. **

**He then watched her very closely, as she first eyed his hand once more, followed by his face, then finally she glanced at his wife over his shoulder. She glanced back at his Metacrisis self, who nodded silently to her. She then turned back to face him, a look of genuine sympathy colouring her features. He saw her mouth the words to him, 'I am so sorry Doctor'**

**The Doctor let out a sigh, as he realised she must know about what would happen in the library with River and his Tenth self. River would eventually handcuff him to the nearest solid object, in turn preventing him from doing anything to stop her, and her dying in his place.**

**Everyone turned when they heard someone clearing their throat. They saw River was glaring at Rose suspiciously. Rose also noticed this. She snorted and waved the older woman off. She commented, "Oh please, give me a break. He's all yours. My days of love sick mooning over a man who cannot nor will ever be mine are well and truly over. I was just having a look at the new model. Purely innocent I assure you."**

**She added in a bland tone, "I've already known and travelled with two different version of him, three if you count my husband." She went on, never once removing her gaze from a slightly embarrassed and evidentially chastised looking River Song.**

"**When you're dumped back in an alternative reality, on a god forsaken beach in Norway, and you're given some cock and bull story about being needed and having to make someone else better, it tends to give you a clue very quickly. That being that you're not wanted that you wasted three almost four years of your life finding away to get back to him."**

**She added, taking her husband's left hand in her own left, and giving it an affectionate and reassuring squeeze. River and the others could clearly see both his and hers wedding bands, along with her stunning engagement ring, "Besides I have and am married to my very own Doctor. A Doctor I love, who I will one day have children with if I am lucky enough."**

**She concluded, "A Doctor I know loves me back, as I love him. A Doctor I can grow old with, who does not have to watch me writher away and decay with age, whilst he remains youthful and full of life for god knows how much longer."**

**They all turned to see what The Doctor's reaction was. He looked stunned, but also there was anger clearly simmering. He hissed, "Is that what truly think, Rose Marion Tyler?"**

_**Go to my profile.**_


End file.
